


Injured

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/F, Happy Ending, Injury, Major Character Injury, reader is in a coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You're injured on a mission and Carol's not sure if you'll be okay.





	Injured

Carol was sitting by your bed, she had been dreading this moment from the moment she had met you.  She knew that this kind of thing with the territory, but she had hoped that it would never happen.

She glanced over at your sleeping form, “Come on Y/N, wake up for me.  Please.”

Thor opened the door to your room and stepped inside.  He had been away when you and Carol had been on your mission.  He had just gotten back and heard the news of what had happened to you.  “Carol, I am so sorry.”

She turned around and looked up at her friend, the tears swimming in her eyes making things around her blurry.  She got up and threw her arms around Thor.  “It all happened so quickly, one minute Y/N was fine and then the next….”  She trailed off not wanting to think anymore about it.

Thor led her from the room and got her a cup of tea.  “Tell me what happened,” he said softly.

Carol wiped her eyes and thought back to over a week ago when the two of you had gone on the mission together.

_The Quinjet was soaring through the sky, quick and silent.  You were in the co-pilot seat while Carol flew the jet.  You looked at her and smiled, “It’s so sexy that my girlfriend can fly a Quinjet.”_

_Carol chuckled and glanced at you, “You think everything I do is sexy.”_

_“Well you’re not wrong,” you grinned and sat up a bit straighter.  “How are we looking?”_

_“We’re doing pretty good, we should be there within the hour.”  
_

“It was an ambush,” Carol told Thor.  “One minute we were fine, the next there was a small army upon us.”

_Carol was fighting back to back with you.  You had your gun raised and you were firing off shots as quickly as you could.  “I thought this was supposed to be an in and out mission!”  You shouted at Carol._

_“It was!”  She replied as she blasted another member of the small army raining down upon the two of you.  “Tony’s intel was supposed to be airtight.”  
_

_There were too many of them, Carol knew that the two of you needed to make an escape as quickly as possible, but she wasn’t sure how.  They were surrounding you on all sides.  Carol looked up, you could go through the roof, but the two of you would be vulnerable._

_She was getting ready to mention the idea to you when you were hit. She heard your cry of pain and when she whirled around you were lying on the ground, blood pouring from a bullet wound on your side and one in your leg.  Your eyes were squeezed shut, “Son of a bitch!”_

_“Y/N!”  Carol picked you up and you grunted in pain.  They had no other options now, she needed to get you back to the Quinjet as quickly as possible.  Bullets whizzed by the two of you as Carol flew up and up.  
_

_She got you back to the jet and quickly began wrapping your wounds with gauze.  You had passed out from the blood loss, and Carol was worried about how pale you had become.  She hurried to the pilot’s seat and quickly called Tony and had him prep the medical bay for you._

“And here we are,” she finished.  “It’s been over a week and Y/N still hasn’t fully recovered.”  She glanced back to the door of your room, “There was some major blood loss, and the bullets had some kind of poison coating them.  Doctor Cho is trying everything she can, but the poison still isn’t fully out of her system, it’s something new.  Prolonged suffering kind of thing.”

“Carol,” Thor wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.  “Y/N is strong, if anyone can make it through this it will be her.”

“I know,” Carol nodded her head.  “It’s just hard not to worry about her sometimes.”

Doctor Cho arrived and smiled at Thor, “Hello Thor, Carol, I may have some good news.”  Carol instantly sat up.  “We may have found a way to reverse the effects of the poison, and we’ll be trying it later today.  If it works Y/N should wake up.”

Relief washed through Carol, “Thank you, Doctor Cho.”

“Don’t mention it,” she responded.

Carol prayed that whatever this was would work and that you would wake up.  Thor stayed with Carol the entire time until Doctor Cho came back to give her the good news. 


End file.
